A Dragon's Tale
by Neo Genesis
Summary: The worst of fears have been confirmed as now Gohan, one of their own, is the enemy. Where 18 and Piccolo have fallen, will it be the same for Gohan? Time is running out for our heroes as the Gero virus grows stronger.
1. A Day Less Ordinary

Hi guys! This is my first DBZ fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think in a review, or email me at Garurumon86@aol.com. =P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks slept, snug as a bug in a rug. He unconsciously smiled inward as he enjoyed his nice warm slumber. It was nice to finally have some sleep after a week of corporate calamity.  
  
Suddenly, a disturbing rush of cold wind awoke the half-saiyin hybrid. He squinted his eyes as he tried to pry them open with his hands but the light was far too bright.  
  
" Trunks get out of bed now!"  
  
He groaned, ignored his wife, and rolled over unto his stomach. He could only imagine his wife putting her hands on her hips and pouting. It wouldn't be long for she would go away and he could sleep in peace.  
  
.or so he thought. Soon after he felt the annoying nudging by his wife.  
  
" Okay, okay I'm up."  
  
" Well it is about time, come on and get dressed."  
  
" But Marron! It's Saturday, I've have a busy week and.and.I'm sleepy."  
  
" Trunks I know that but today we have to go to see my parents, remember?"  
  
" Right, whatever."  
  
Trunks took his shower, got dressed, and wolfed down his breakfast. Not only were they going to the countryside with Krillin and Eighteen but he had also had a flying lesson to teach.  
  
Seven years from now, Trunks never would imagined himself as a father, but shortly after he married Marron he was blessed by a set of twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
Marron refused to maintain the Briefs tradition and name her children after underwear so the boy was called Ryu. He had somewhat natural spiky hair that was blond and a set of joyous, piercing azure eyes. Both traits were from his mother. Around his waist he usually kept his furry brown tail, otherwise it he would just let it drag behind him. It would appear that the quarter saiyin didn't have enough saiyin blood to transform into an Oozaru under the moonlight. Unlike his twin sister he loved to fight and was just as spunky as chibi Trunks.  
  
His sister on the other hand was completely different, she had removed her tail along time ago. She was very mature and thus liked to be civilized. At an early age she was a born genius, something she had inherited from her grandmother of course. Her eyes were blue but the shade of her fathers and her hair was a beautiful mix of royal purple and fuchsia. Her name was Rika.  
  
Yes, Trunks loved his children very much even though they could be a handful, and sometimes downright irritating, he still loved them. He only regretted not being able to spend more time with them due to his being president of Capsule Corporation.  
  
Just as Trunks was about to leave the dinner table his son rushed forward out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.  
  
" Hey dad! Today's the day! The day you teach me how to fly!"  
  
Trunks chuckled picked up his son with one hand.  
  
" Yes, Ryu, today is the day you learn to fly. Where's Goshun?"  
  
" I dunno dad, he was right behind me, I think he went to go call Auntie."  
  
Goshun was not only Ryu's best friend but also his only cousin. Trunks also could not help but love his nephew, how could he not? He was the son of his sister and bestfriend. He was the best of two warriors with Goku's innocence but not his stupidity, he Vegeta's honor without his arrogance.  
  
" Hmm, well why don't you get your sister and get ready to go."  
  
"Yay!" With that Ryu leaped form his fathers grasp and dashed out of sight almost tripping his mother.  
  
" Ryu, honestly, what have I told you about running in the house?" Marron questioned. Her efforts were useless as the boy was out of hearing range.  
  
Trunks grabbed his wife and sat down, forcing her unto his lap.  
  
" Well you can't blame him, now can you?" said Trunks in a low, husky voice. He then proceeded to kiss Marron's neck leaving trails of kisses up and down her neck.  
  
" You're right I can't, it's your fault dear. You always encourage him to do whatever he wants without thinking first."  
  
" Me?" Trunks said dumbly.  
  
" Yes you, now come on honey, let's go before we're late."  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
Rika released a capsule from her hand.  
  
POOF!!  
  
The capsule then released an aircraft. Trunks, Goshun, and Ryu loaded the baggage as Marron and Rika took their seats. They all boarded and Trunks flew safely into the countryside.  
  
  
  
  
  
One Hour later.  
  
" Hey look hun! There they are now" Krillin said as he pointed out the capsule aircraft that approached them to his wife. Once the aircraft landed, Ryu and Goshun burst out, followed by Marron and Rika, and Trunks at the end."  
  
" Mama! Papa! It's so good to see you!" Marron exclaimed as she hugged her parents.  
  
" Hey dad long time no see, where ya been?" Trunks inquired.  
  
" Well son, I've been on my tiny little island as always. Our flight over here was the last time in a while we actually left the isle." Krillin stated.  
  
" Speaking of flying Father, you did promise the three of us you would teach us a flying lesson." Rika said, tugging on her fathers Capsule Corp jacket.  
  
" That's right! You four go off while the three of us set up the picnic." Marron ordered.  
  
" Okay let's go kids, let's just clear out and go over there" Trunks said pointing to a nice area about fifty yards away.  
  
The trio followed Trunks until they reached the spot.  
  
" Okay, to start out flying is easy. The hard part is just controlling it. In order to fly you're gonna have to have your ki active so power up just a little bit."  
  
In a flash, a thin white glow enveloped both Ryu and Goshun naturally. As for Rika, it would take sometime. Rika had stressed the point that even though she was a saiyan she detested fighting. However, her father made her learn to prepare some ki just in case she needed it for self-defense.  
  
Rika searched her body for where she had hidden her power. Goshun didn't mind the wait, but Ryu did. Outside, he didn't show any evidence of impatience but inside he was furious that his sister was taking forever. He wanted to fly. Now. And SHE was taking her sweet little time.  
  
At last a thin fluorescent light wrapped around Rika's tiny frame.  
  
" Good, good," Trunks started calmly, " Now carefully pull that energy inwards into the center of your stomach."  
  
The three did so.  
  
" And now, place that energy under you, like a cushion and use it to push yourself upwards."  
  
The three were puzzled as they spent roughly ten minutes attempting to levitate but then.  
  
.her body lifted.  
  
It was only by a few inches, but inch by inch she flew higher and higher.  
  
" Whoa!" She exclaimed.  
  
By the time she was two feet off the ground, Goshun began to rise as well. He flew much faster as he reached a foot per second.  
  
[Why?]  
  
Ryu thought to himself. [Why can't I fly?] He found himself getting angry. That anger served as a cushion of energy as he shot fifty feet in the air.  
  
Goshun instantly felt a bolt of rivalry as his cousin rose higher than he. Both boys rushed at top speed to fly higher and higher until they eventually lost control and both plummeted to the ground.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but roll over in laugher their stupid rivalry, but then again he never forget the playful rivalry he had with Goten.  
  
" Ouch, that hurt."  
  
" I'll bet it did son." Trunks smirked.  
  
" Uncle? How come we fell down? Rika is still in the air!"  
  
" Goshun, that's because she didn't try to exceed her limits. Next time don't be in such a hurry to be the best."  
  
" Father!" Rika called from above. "I think I've master this flying thing now." She was about thirty feet in the air and was flying in circles and loops. " I think I'm gonna go over to Mama, and grandpa, and Grandma."  
  
" Okay, be safe!"  
  
Trunks knew his daughter would be safe but he felt like he had to day it. It was a father thing.  
  
Trunks turned to Ryu and Goshun.  
  
" Okay you two, up on your feet. Now we're going to have a little sparing competition. You to have to fight each other in the air, without touching the ground once. First to hit the ground loses."  
  
Goshun stepped into classic fighting position. His hair was just as wild as his fathers and blew in the wind. Upon his face he darted his obsidian eyes and placed his grandfather's infamous smirk.  
  
Trunks watched in amusement as both fighters jumped into the air. His son instantly went super saiyin and glided over to punch. Goshun followed suit and prepare a ki barrier in front of him. In a blink of an eye the two super saiyins were at each other.  
  
Vegeta trained them in a saiyin orthodox manner. Sometimes Trunks wondered if Vegeta loved them because they were his grandsons or because they had his blood in him. Two very powerful saiyins with Vegeta both in them was definitely praiseworthy in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
Trunks had taught Ryu the basics as a child but due to his work he could never train him, Goten as far as Trunks knew, had trained his son somewhat as well, but Vegeta insisted that he have both to train.  
  
Trunks chuckled to himself as he remembered Vegata's initial reaction to Ryu. Something about being only a quarter saiyin and not strong enough to hold his own.  
  
The fighting had stopped, Goshun had strong hold on Ryu's tail, paralyzing the son of Trunks.  
  
[ Darn!] Ryu cursed inwardly. His father told him about the tail and would happen in someone were to grab it. He always liked his tail because it looked " cool" but it would take a while for his body to ignore the pain of the tail-grabbing.  
  
Ryu planted his foot on Goshun's face, freeing his tail and Goshun, now transformed, went hurling to the ground. Unable to fly any more Goshun chunked a ki blast at the grassy ground below and fired a Kamehameha in mid air.  
  
Goku's signature move hit Ryu in dead-on forcing him to transform back as well. The two saiyin hybrids rushed at each other, even though they were both descending rapidly, they both dealt their share of crushing blows until they were a mere amount of meters from the ground.  
  
Goshun jumped on Ryu's shoulder's propelling himself upwards and his best friend downwards. " Yes!" Goshun exclaimed. At this Ryu grabbed Goshun's leg and pulled him down until he almost hit the ground.  
  
Both fighters impacted the ground, neither knowing who had won.  
  
Trunks sighed, it hadn't taken him nearly this long to fly when he was younger.  
  
" So who won?" Goshun inquired.  
  
" Yeah dad who won?"  
  
" Oh, I don't know I wasn't watching" Trunks lied  
  
" Oh come on dad, we know you were watching!"  
  
Trunks ignored them, he turned his back to them thought.  
  
"There had to be someway to get them to learn how to fly. If only they weren't both so distracted by each other." Trunks thought out loud.  
  
Both Goshun and Ryu felt it, they looked at each other and nodded. Something about being the best of friends and somewhat closely related allowed them of have that power. That and a saiyin urge for a challenge.  
  
Trunks felt it as two super saiyins rushed towards. He whirled around, "Well if that's how you want to play it."  
  
Trunks too went super saiyin.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Well I think this about does it." Marron said satisfied.  
  
" Yup, sure does pumpkin, your mom and I are going for a little country flight." Krillin said.  
  
"But Papa, who is going to keep me company."  
  
" I will!" said a voice from above.  
  
All three heads looked up to see Rika successfully flying. Rika descended and gave her grandmother a tight hug. Eighteen rubbed Rika's head, "Goodbye little one, and tell your brother to wait for us before he eats all the food."  
  
With that, Krillin and Eighteen took off to the skies.  
  
" So Mama what are we going to do now?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Eighteen and Krillin talked quietly as they flew across the grassy fields and now over the crystal blue ocean.  
  
" Wow," Krillin stated, " The Ocean is just as beautiful as your dear."  
  
" Like I haven't heard one before Krillin we live on an island where we are surrounded by ocean."  
  
" But it's the thought that counts, right Eighteen?"  
  
Eighteen tried to hide her blushing cheeks.  
  
" Hm, how about you and I spar for a little while?" Eighteen suggested.  
  
" You know you will just kick the crap out of me hun."  
  
" C'mon Krillin, please? For me?" Eighteen pouted her lips and added to that the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Krillin sighed, " Sure, why not?"  
  
And so the couple sparred, losing track of time. Krillin knew that his dear wife was holding back so it would appear that Krillin could hold his own.  
  
[Not this time] Krillin said to himself.  
  
He prepared a move he hadn't used in ages.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE" was what Krillin shouted and thus a bright white light had captured the area.  
  
Krillin smirked to himself as his wife was blinded. He then proceeded to slam a punch in her stomach.  
  
Eighteen fell off balance. Her body twirled and twirled, and finally fell into the seemingly limitless blue.  
  
" Oh Crap," Krillin said out loud, " When she gets out of there she's gonna be pissed.  
  
Krillin hid himself in the clouds and prepared a Kamehameha.  
  
[Oh man what am I gonna do?]  
  
" Ka.me..ha.me.."  
  
Krillin waited patiently for his wife to emerge. But she didn't come.  
  
Deeper and deeper in the great blue Eighteen twirled, nauseous from the dizzyness. To make matters worse her eyes were still burning from the extreme light.  
  
Eventually her head hit the ocean floor and then.something clicked. 


	2. Evil Returns

Thank you all who read and especially to all those who reviewed. You can easily contact me at Garurumon86@aol.com to drop a review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin was getting nervous now. His wife still wasn't out of the water yet.  
  
In a split second Eighteen charged out of the water. Krillin was caught off guard, he brought his cupped hands forward.  
  
Before he could so much as say " ha" Eighteen kneed Krillin square in the stomach. At this, Krillin lost his focus and the energy he prepared faded. From his mouth saliva, blood, and mucous spewed and to Krillin, his life ejected out as well.  
  
Eighteen backed off and created a tiny ki blast in her palm. Krillin trembled in fear. It's what came naturally. He wanted to scream. Dende knows he wanted to scream out to the Four Corners of the world. But when he tried, nothing came out but his insides.  
  
He stood in mid-air paralyzed in pain and seized with fear. All he could do was watch as she fired off a teal energy blast.  
  
At first there was no pain. The blast energy enveloped Krillin encasing him as if he was an insect in amber. And then pain came. His body became distorted as he felt the light energy ripping through his body.  
  
Eighteen smiled mischievously as the remains of her husband, surrounded in smog, plummeted into the ocean.  
  
{Excellent. You have done well. Now commence with the onslaught.}  
  
Eighteen obeyed the commanding voice in her head as she headed out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks easily evaded the attacks of his son and nephew. Though they were powerful, they couldn't match his strength and speed. It was now that Trunks realized something. He had found a great joy in sparing with the children. He definitely preferred this everyday then office work.  
  
It was then that he froze in his tracks. Ryu seized the opportunity to punch his father in the face. It had no effect on his father.  
  
" Stay Put."  
  
That was Trunks said before taking off. The command was not shouted, or exclaimed out of anger. It was just incredibly strict and Ryu never knew his father to be strict. To "Stay Put" was to challenge the young quarter- saiyin. Would he as his son dare challenge his father's authority?  
  
" C'mon Goshun! Let's go see what's up."  
  
" No way. Uncle Trunks told us to stay put and we're not going anywhere."  
  
" I see, I guess you're scared."  
  
" No, I'm not stupid, if Uncle says we shouldn't go anywhere, then we're not moving."  
  
" And what happens if I take off? Are you gonna try to stop me?" Ryu challenged.  
  
" Ryu! You wouldn't! Your father would.would.."  
  
" Would what?"  
  
" I don't know but he'll do something like.cut off your tail!"  
  
Just the thought of loosing his tail killed Ryu's sense of adventure. Something big was going on and he knew it. It just wasn't worth loosing his prized saiyin tail.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta turned off the gravity machine. He wiped several beads of sweat from his face with a white towel and through the towel unto the floor of the training room. A power reading was fading rapidly. It wasn't very strong but incredibly powerful in human standards. In that same general area his brat and his grandsons could be sensed there.  
  
[Did Trunks kill Krillin?]  
  
His curiosity overwhelmed him. He morphed into a super saiyan and flew to the countryside.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eighteen looked down upon the city.  
  
{You know what you must do. You hate all Life. You must destroy Life. You hate Life. Your only purpose is to rid that which is Life.}  
  
She spotted a cinema and instantly shot out a thin beam. Within seconds fire danced in the surrounding area and smoke fled the scene. They were like ants. Tiny little misguided ants running about in madness.  
  
The half-human half-android shot a tiny orb into the sky. As the ki orb grew in height it expanded in size. As soon as it at least sixty feet in diameter she opened her squeezed fist spreading her fingers.  
  
The ball of energy exploded and shot down like thin darts. It was a rain of death killing all. One second they ran in a flurry of mass panic, the next second they were simply dead.  
  
{Yes. Yes, beautiful work. Continue to destroy them all. Leave know stone unturned.}  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks landed safely at the picnic table. He realized his wife and daughter were okay and asked them what happened.  
  
" I don't know, there was a bright light, shortly after there was an explosion." Marron explained.  
  
" Okay, then. I'm gonna go check it out. By the way where's Eighteen and Krillin?"  
  
" Grandma and Grandpa went over in that direction. On no! That's where the explosion was! Daddy what's going on?'  
  
Trunks smiled warmly at his daughter despite his super saiyin appearance.  
  
" Don't worry about it Rika, I'll be right back. I need to know what's going on."  
  
* * * *  
  
1 Goten stirred awake. He had felt a rather powerful something. He didn't know what it was. He looked to his side to see his beautiful life lying peacefully, as if she was radiating with tranquility.  
  
1.1 He smirked inwards as he recalled the events of last night. With little Goshun at his brother-in-laws house his wife decided to take advantage of the opportunity.  
  
Bra fluttered her eyes open. They automatically linked to Goten's coal- black eyes. They both stayed in that position until Bra purred his name out loud. Goten wanted to leave. He had wanted to know what was going on and whose power level was fading. But this heart was telling him otherwise. She had caught him in a seductive trap and he easily allowed himself to be caught. He brought his lips down to kiss his wife. And thus it had started again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe what was happening. He remained in hiding as Eighteen continued her onslaught. At the same time though, he wasn't surprised. He had been in the air this whole time watching Eighteen, try to comprehend what she was doing and why she was doing it.  
  
Now he had enough. Enough lives had been vanquished.  
  
Piccolo dived downwards and launched an attack pounding Eighteen in the back. She fell and just before she hit the ground she levitated. She was looked up to see Piccolo had hit her in the back. She didn't make a move. She simply waited for orders.  
  
{The Namek has intruded into our affairs. Your mission and duty is to destroy Piccolo. WARNING! This is a test. Failure to destroy Piccolo and be destroyed by him or any other intrusion will result in your termination and my relocation in which I will grow stronger. Eliminate or be eliminated.}  
  
Eighteen shot into the sky, fist extended. Piccolo barely dodged as Eighteen missed him by a hair. She continued her attack in barrages of blazing ki blast and lightning fast kicks and punches. Piccolo had the nimbility to dodge all of her moves but didn't have the strength to inflict any damage. Piccolo knew all two well what would happen. He wasn't making any progress and soon she would hit him.  
  
The punch came to his face as his purple blood spurted outwards. He retained his balance and threw off his turban and cape.  
  
[This could get ugly] Piccolo thought.  
  
" Stop wasting my time namek. Kill me or I will you: there is no escape." The android stated in a robotic monotone.  
  
Piccolo rushed at Eighteen and slashed her in her left cheek with his long nails. Eighteen quickly countered with a jump kick, which sent Piccolo sprawling to the ground. Upon impact, Piccolo realized his body was temporarily paralyzed.  
  
[Oh just great.] He thought.  
  
Eighteen flew directly above the motionless namek and sent down a shower of energy spheres. Piccolo cried out in pain as his body became twisted and destroyed. His bones crunched and his organs squished. But it didn't matter. Piccolo knew all too well, he just to keep his head in one piece and he would survive easily.  
  
At first Eighteen only giggled as she butchered the namek from above. But now she broke out into a murderous laughing craze. She continued to behave maniacally until an unexpected blow from behind saved Piccolo's life.  
  
{Recover. Now. Identify intruder. Now.}  
  
2 She looked up to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta.  
  
  
  
His infamous smirk was plastered arrogantly on his face.  
  
" To be honest android, I've waited for this moment for a very long time. You see, to this day I am still haunted by my defeat to you. Even though I was a super saiyin you toyed with me like some monkey plaything. You taunted me in our little battle and finally knocked me out of commission with a kick to my arm. Ever since I had always wanted to the same to you, android. But of course the pain would be ten fold. I would break your arm and stick up your sorry ass. It was when you bonded with the human weakling, Krillin. I was forced to resist the urge to rip off your fucking head. But now there is no excuse for you to save you. You murdered your own mate, beat this sorry namek to death, and slaughtered a city. Prepare to die android. And I promise this is going to hurt."  
  
Instantly Vegeta transformed. His raven hair became gold and his ebony eyes emeralds. And within a seconds he had attacked Eighteen. Eighteen was frantic. He was much stronger and so much faster than she was. She turned to the voice inside of her to give her instructions.  
  
Vegeta enjoyed tossing Eighteen's body like a rag doll. With a kick to her stomach she was shot into the air. Vegeta quickly sped up above her and grabbed her hair. With the other hand he continuously pummeled her face. Hard.  
  
{There is nothing for me to say. Eliminate or be eliminated, either destiny leads to my perfection. Nothing is more important than my perfection. Your sacrifice is my freedom.}  
  
Eighteen couldn't believe the source of her newfound power had abandoned her. Now she was sure to die.  
  
With another punch Eighteen simply fell from Vegeta's grasp, a lock of her blonde hair was still trapped in the saiyin's fist. Vegeta discarded the blonde strands of hair and watched with saiyin pride as his victim fell to the ground.  
  
He smirked at the weakling before him and took off.  
  
[I have far more important things to concern myself with. That android will die, she is far too damaged.]  
  
Piccolo, now fully regenerated flew over to Eighteen's body. Time and time again Vegeta has proved to be a great warrior, his pride being his weakness has allowed another evil scum to live by Vegeta's grace. By as prior events have shown evil lives on and returns as a greater threat. Piccolo had to see this job through.  
  
Eighteen was still conscious. He created a huge energy ball and blasted her. Now she was unconscious. Like a slug doused with salt waiting to die without even ever knowing their last breath. Piccolo summoned up another ki sphere much like the previous one. This would kill Eighteen.  
  
But just as he prepared to launch the blast a new sensation fulfilled him. Almost as if his closed mind had opened up new perspectives and dimensions to see. He had grown stronger in mind and body.  
  
{Yes Piccolo, the time is at hand, go out and do my bidding. Just as you had come for me, so will the others. You will die and I will live on. Now kill namek, take every precious life you can.}  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks raced across ocean blue in search of the answers. Something had happened here. Most likely Krillin and Eighteen were involved somehow. Out of the corner of his eye Trunks noticed something. Upon closer inspection smoke was rising from the water. The smoke secreted by the murky water below it.  
  
Trunks dived into the water. He followed the trail of murky water until he found Krillin's frail body. Trunks grabbed the human and placed him upon shore.  
  
[What happened here? Who did this? And where's Eighteen?]  
  
Trunks looked down upon Krillin's dying body and only thought of how he was going to break the news to his wife. 


	3. Piccolo Succumbs

So far I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. I would like to know how could I make my writing style and my story better though you. So if anything else at least tell me how I did. As always, drop a line off at Garurumon86@aol.com or leave a review when you leave. Presenting the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a battle of the mind. Two forces were combating for supreme control of one body. Piccolo had felt something like this before, but not to this magnitude. He remembered his sacred fusion with the warrior namek, Nail. He could feel Nail as if he was with him, but standing right behind him. All of his traits had become recessive to Piccolo's now dominant traits.  
  
But this was totally different. This spirit was forcing Piccolo down into the pits of subordination. It was literally telling him what to do.  
  
[Get out of mind.] Piccolo spoke to the inner voice  
  
{You are not in a worthy position to make commands. I am your new conscience and you will obey me. Now relax and allow me to gain 100% efficiency.}  
  
" Never," Piccolo shouted, " Never! Get out of my mind!" Piccolo shouted. He wanted to spit this dark soul out, to vomit it and then step all over it.  
  
{Listen namek. Your resistance in comprehensible. You were not born evil. But you are a tool for evil. Kami was being of the dragon family who split himself in two. His benevolent One would be heir to the throne of the Earth and rule. His malevolent Other was left to be refuse. Your father fought for the evil. On his dying hour he spat you at as Goku defeated him. His last words. ' My son, never let the roots of evil disappear'. I am here to fulfil a legacy and you could very well be the One.}  
  
" Nonsense, poppycock, garbage! Shut up and leave!" Piccolo grabbed his head and screamed. He screamed out to the world. To any who would care for the novel pain of being dominated. The worst kind of fate. His mind, body, and soul compressed against an awesome force that was omniscient, omnipresent, and omnipotent in his mind.  
  
He realized the he could no longer resist. The more he tried, the more his head ached.  
  
[Gohan, help me.]  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan stretched out his arms as he walked across the soft, dewy grass. The bathed his muscle which radiated like gold. He was in his training attire. At last it was the weekend and he was itching for a good fight.  
  
Gohan worked at Capsule Corporation until noon. Then taught a class at Orange Star High. His course was Theory of Knowledge where only the brightest students spent their time debating and discussing the events of today with evidence of the past and the enigma of the future.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Pan, his father, Seventeen, it didn't matter.  
  
Well there was an exception; a fight with Vegeta was a spar to the limits. All Gohan wanted was a friendly fight.  
  
[Gohan, help me]  
  
The message ran through him like a lightning bolt.  
  
" Piccolo?" he said aloud to himself. " I'm coming."  
  
Gohan took off to the skies, he searched for Piccolo's power. It wasn't fading, thank Dende, but it was altered. It was as if Piccolo's power was transforming, if his power was a color it would be like it was changing from white to black.  
  
In the general area he sensed Vegeta, Trunks, Goshun, and Ryu. Upon further searching he felt Eighteen's power was dwindling, and Krillin's was nothing, or at least almost nothing.  
  
[Goku, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha! What's going on? Check out Piccolo!]  
  
He sent another beacon of energy:  
  
[Vegeta what have you done? You're going the wrong way! Does anyone know what's up? C'mon everybody let's go-Bro that means you now!]  
  
* * * *  
  
It was pure bliss. Covered in white hot passion. Boxed by the saiyin urge to make love. Wrapped with saiyin love.  
  
It was an exile. A haven. He loved every second as he danced upon her.  
  
She purred his name before. Now she was screaming it out. It was time; both were about to reach a climax.  
  
  
  
[-Bro that means you now!]  
  
Goten lost his lust immediately and was shot out of the enchantment, brought back to his senses. Bra grabbed his back and sank her nails into his skin, begging him not to stop.  
  
He was teasing her to stop now, right before the omega, the ultimatum of love. Goten new he had to leave now. That what his mind was told him. But his body wanted her body. He had ruined their purest moment but he could continue. He allowed his body to overrule and continued to dance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Krillin awoke. His opened his eyes to see the waves had washed him to shore and had awakened him. He did not see that it was Trunks who saved his life.  
  
His first reaction was to jump for joy. But when he tried his body reeled back in pain. And as the pain sank in, so did the memories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krillin hid cowardly in the clouds after sending his wife into the oceans. It was true he knew she would be angry but hadn't anticipated that she would try to kill him.  
  
It was incredibly terrorizing to wait for the expected to come. Sooner or later his wife would emerge and beat the living crap out of him for his cheap shot.  
  
When she didn't come he was scared for her.  
  
When she finally arose he was scared of her.  
  
His eyes linked with her eyes.  
  
That was a perk of true love. He could tap into her soul read her mind and her feelings. But when he searched through her he found nothing but a wall. His eyes contacted with icy blue eyes that said there was no soul behind the eyes.  
  
Almost as if she no longer Eighteen but Android Eighteen once again.  
  
Krillin remembered he had prepared for such an event. He only needed to say a syllable for him to unleash Master Roshi's most powerful move. A move which took Master Roshi fifty years to master. His lips parted ready to exclaim the one syllable. Of course, the kamehameha blast would cruely shover back into the water. And then what would he do? He would flee like he always does. Krillin couldn't help but accept the harsh reality. He brought his cupped hands forward.  
  
In a wicked blur, Eighteen defied the laws of Time and Space and her kneecap connected with Krillin's stomach.  
  
Krillin released the energy. Due to the immense pain it had sloppily slipped out of his possession. This new pain was all that he felt.  
  
It was harder than the time Radditz had kicked him into the Roshi house. Stronger than the kick Nappa delivered to send him crashing into the ground. Faster than the kick Recoome has used to knock him out of commission. More painful then the time Frieza had impaled him.  
  
It was more like the kick Cell had shot at him. He, Krillin, had been the first to touch Cell's body and feel the potential of perfection.  
  
But to add to his pain, his love had done the damage. He couldn't breathe. That's how shocked he was. At least he believed so, he had know idea that a rib had been pressed against his left lung.  
  
He could feel the rush of his insides, and then they spurted out. Red and gooey, the contents spilled into the ocean. Next thing he knew he was captured in a warm energy. It was Eighteen's energy but not one of love but of hatred. Hatred for humans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the last Krillin could remember. He looked upon his skin to see all the burnt marks. He laid there on the sand not having the energy to talk. He was going to die, he knew it.  
  
* Not today my friend, now is not the time. *  
  
[What?]  
  
* You gave your life once to save my people, you protected me in my greatest time of need, and for your actions. For this, you shall live. *  
  
[Dende?]  
  
A white beam descended from the heaves. It entered Krillin and restored his health and power. He had felt such a thing, the one time on Namek when Guru had exposed his hidden power. He was stronger than before, faster then before, better then before.  
  
Krillin stood and tore off his tattered short.  
  
[Thank you Dende, for saving my life and making my power double fold. For this I am forever grateful.]  
  
* Go now, and stop the evil at hand. *  
  
[What?]  
  
But Dende didn't answer him. He suddenly felt power levels close by. Gohan, Yamcha, Trunks, and Tien. And Piccolo, but it was somewhat different. He sped into that direction.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan was close he knew it. And he wasn't getting very much help. He felt Yamcha and Tien following him a few miles behind. And Trunks was close to, to his right. They would intersect at Piccolo.  
  
Gohan stopped in horror to see a city burned to the ground.  
  
[What could have happened here? Who did this? Piccolo answer me!]  
  
He could see Trunks in the distance, he was approaching him and then suddenly darted into the city ruins.  
  
Tien and Yamcha had caught up with him and followed Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks landed close to Eighteen's body. Her power was still there but decreasing. She could still be saved.  
  
[Dende, why? Marron is gonna be upset. What happened here?]  
  
He knelt down to pick up Eighteen's body when Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan landed.  
  
" Hey Trunks have you see-what in the world happened to her?" Yamcha questioned.  
  
Trunks didn't answer.  
  
Now Gohan spoke, " Trunks, any sign of Piccolo?"  
  
" I'm right here," said the voice which creeped from the shadows.  
  
" Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, " You're alright! What happened here? And why did you send the message?"  
  
Piccolo stood emotionless as he levitated and looked down upon Eighteen's body.  
  
" Piccolo?" Tien asked.  
  
Piccolo flew higher into the air. The three stood puzzled.  
  
{Destroy.}  
  
Piccolo delivered his Super Beam Cannon, which crashed into the ground. But seconds before three things happened. Trunks scooped up Eighteen and ran, Yamcha and Tien flew off the ground, Gohan transformed.  
  
His super saiyin defense had left him without damage.  
  
" Piccolo what do you think you are doing?" Gohan roared.  
  
{Tell him.}  
  
" I am fulfilling my final destiny. Destiny cannot be stopped, my only reason for being was for evil. Without it I wouldn't exist." Piccolo spat.  
  
" Fine, if that's how it is going to be you must be stopped." Gohan replied.  
  
" Oh, you can try to stop me, but let give you a little warning: I am unstoppable!" 


	4. No Match For The Unstoppable

Thanks again to those who read and distinctively to those who reviewed. =P Without further ado, the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Gohan stared each other down long and hard. Piccolo emitted rays of hatred, his eyes became a bloodshot crimson, his muscles bulked out to its maximum proportions and his mouth foamed.  
  
Gohan's face showed nothing but disgust and in the interior a wonder of "why?"  
  
" Piccolo what do you think you are doing?" Trunks asked. " There is one of you and four of us and even with your super speed you cannot beat us."  
  
Piccolo smirked and than returned to his normal size. Instantly, Piccolo became four Piccolos and each charged at a Z-Fighter.  
  
Yamcha and Tien took their battles to the air while the super saiyins stayed on the ground.  
  
Trunks was easily dodging all of this Piccolo's attacks but to save his life he couldn't get a hit on him.  
  
Yamcha was being pummeled with energy attacks. From blast to blast, it was a cheap cheese move, which would probably allow Piccolo to cream Yamcha.  
  
Gohan blocked or countered all of his Piccolo's attacks. But Piccolo was far to fast to be hit.  
  
Tien and Piccolo were blow for blow with each other. However, Piccolo still had the upper hand.  
  
Yamcha was the first to fall. The ki blasts had torn his clothing and battered his skin. He hit the ground. He still had enough power to fight him.  
  
[What's the use,] Yamcha thought, [Even if I can still fight him he'll still beat me].  
  
Yamcha's Piccolo smirked and combined with the Piccolo Tien was fighting.  
  
[Oh great, the saiyins only have to fight Piccolo at quarter power but I have to beat Piccolo at half power!] Tien thought.  
  
Gohan had enough, if Piccolo wasn't willing to talk he would make him. He had just slugged Piccolo, which kept him down or a while. Unbeknownst to Gohan, Piccolo was faking injury.  
  
" Now, Piccolo jus-HEY! Get back here!"  
  
Piccolo darted in the air heading straight for Tien.  
  
" Not this time pal, Masenko!"  
  
Gohan shot his trademark energy beam. The explosion was enormous. But when the dust cleared two Piccolos were still floating and Tien fell to the ground, shot down by his own ally.  
  
" Oh no! What have I done?! Tien I'm sorry!"  
  
The one Piccolo Trunks was in combat with ditched him regroup with the others. Piccolo was at full power once again.  
  
" Yamcha, take Eighteen and Tien and go to Capsule Corp., get my mom to get them the medical attention they need!" Trunks ordered.  
  
Without hesitation Yamcha glided over to Tien and slung the triclops over his shoulder and unto his back. He then dashed over to Eighteen but before he could so much as touch her Piccolo charged at him. The namek was prepared to deliver a final blow.  
  
Both Trunks and Gohan saw this but to far away to get there in time, Piccolo was too fast, he would strike.  
  
And then He struck.  
  
Yamcha opened his clenched eyes and looked behind him to see Piccolo on the floor in two parts. A nice, sharp, clean cut across his midsection. Purple liquid oozed out of his body.  
  
" Looks like I got here in time," came a voice from above.  
  
" Krillin!" All three said in unison.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" said Trunks in complete disbelief.  
  
" I almost was, Thank Dende." Krillin replied looking to the skies.  
  
Yamcha didn't waste any more time, he grabbed Eighteen and took off.  
  
Krillin, Trunks, and Gohan knew what would come next. Piccolo would regenerate, but this time the ball would be in their court now.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yamcha had an easy flight and landed at Bulma's front lawn where Bulma was coincidentally there yelling at Vegeta.  
  
" Now TELL me VEGETA!! Where did you GO?!"  
  
" Look WOMAN just shut the HELL UP and leave me alone!"  
  
" Or what?"  
  
" I'll BLAST YOU TO HELL!"  
  
" YEAH RIGHT! You couldn't you super saiyin WANNABE!"  
  
" Um guys?" Yamcha's voice was incredibly meager. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to him a look of impatience on their faces.  
  
" Omigosh! Yamcha what happened to you! And is that Tien and Eighteen? What happened to them?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, knowing he was the one who beat Eighteen to a pulp. Although, he was curious of what happened to Tien.  
  
[The stupid humans probably got into a trivial spar. They will never reach saiyin potential.]  
  
" It was Piccolo, he did this to Eighteen and Tien, he also beat Krillin up pretty bad but Trunks and Gohan have Piccolo subdued now."  
  
Vegeta was shocked. Once he regained his outward composure he was enraged on the inside. Why should the namek get credit for the work of a Prince? He waited before doing anything though.  
  
Bulma summoned two robots to carry the injured Z-Fighters to the Med-Ward. Vegeta had wanted to go check out what was going on. Piccolo had been defeated by the android so how could he beat Tien and Yamcha? He stretched his ki to see Piccolo's ki was still just a low, perhaps even lower. Something peculiar was going on and Vegeta wanted in on whatever it was.  
  
* * * *  
  
Krillin picked up Piccolo's now regenerated body and tossed it into the air. From the air Trunks kicked Piccolo's body towards Gohan where he smashed it down back to Krillin. They played this game of 'Pass the Piccolo'.  
  
Piccolo was insulted. There was nothing he could do as he was thrown like a rag. They wanted him to talk.  
  
Krillin punched Piccolo in the air.  
  
There was no time for talk.  
  
Trunks caught Piccolo and twirled in circles before throwing him to Gohan.  
  
Only listen.  
  
{And the time is now.}  
  
Gohan waited to roundhouse Piccolo. While Piccolo sailed through the air he stretched his arms and extended them for an unexpected punch.  
  
The double fist hit Gohan in the stomach. Now free, Piccolo charged up his power.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Doctor," Bulma started, " How is the status?"  
  
" Well Mrs. Briefs, Yamcha will be fine and so will Tien, although I have never seen a three-eyed person in my life." Dr. John Takaishi said.  
  
" And Eighteen?"  
  
" Eighteen," he spoke in a lower, more pessimistic tone, " well, come with me ma'am."  
  
The two walked into a room filled to the brim with reports, files, and other tedious data. Dr. Takaishi walked them to a wall.  
  
" It would appear that we have discovered something in Eighteen's brain. Upon further inspection under microscopes a virus attacked her brain and took over in minutes. It should have taken months or probably years for a virus to infect the whole organ! For some reason this unprecedented virus left. We know it didn't die, bit it didn't exit onto the face or into the rest of the body. It is as if it magically left. All we have is the residue of the virus, we never even seen anything like this. She may be the very first person to have this unusual brain cancer. Perhaps we could use her to cure cancer. Ma'am?"  
  
But Bulma was listening. On the X-ray image she had seen something. It looked like a blur to the untrained eye but she had been working with computers since she was a little girl. She knew binary code when she saw it. Somehow machine language was implemented into Eighteen's brain.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks had no idea what came over Piccolo, but it was time to put an end to him. Gohan, Krillin and himself had Piccolo cornered. But Piccolo wasn't done yet.  
  
{Now Piccolo, show them the pinnacle of your power, literally.}  
  
Piccolo chuckled, "Prepare to die all of you!"  
  
Piccolo began to bulge. His body grew in bulk. With it Piccolo rose, higher and higher into the skies. The others stood in awe, their minds failing to register this rapid development. Now before them all, Piccolo stood four hundred feet tall.  
  
Gohan charged forward, " Don't think your transformation can stop us! You're going down!"  
  
Gohan's aim was the namek's eyes, with Piccolo blinded by ki blast it would be easier to stop him.  
  
As Gohan approached Piccolo's face the unexpected happened.  
  
With one might breath Piccolo inhaled, helpless, Gohan was sucked into the vacuum that was Piccolo's mouth, and in one gulp, the half saiyin hybrid was swallowed.  
  
" Gohan!" Trunks and Krillin replied in unison.  
  
Trunks wasn't going to make Gohan's mistake. [Where are the others?]  
  
" Muahahahaha! My digestive juices will finish Gohan, now who will be my next delicacy?"  
  
" You creep! Destructo Disc!"  
  
The powerful disc impacted the namekian skin and bounced off in another direction. Trunks in Krillin regrouped to determine a plan.  
  
" Okay Krillin, a good Solar Flare will stop him then we'll have enough time to think of a better plan, for now I'll distract him."  
  
Trunks zigzagged through Piccolo's legs, around Piccolo's neck, and down Piccolo's arm while Krillin slowly flew 400 ft in the air.  
  
And then he seized him.  
  
With a swift grasp Piccolo held trunks in one hand. Trunks began to scream while the namek crushed his bones and squeezed him into a saiyan pulp.  
  
Again another scream.  
  
Krillin hesitated, at the sound of his friend's pain he dashed off to Piccolo's antennae.  
  
Krillin thought, [If what I heard was true, this should hurt like hell.]  
  
Krillin began to tug and stretch, and pull the antennae. All the while Piccolo cursed and shook his head vigorous to get the bothersome human away. Meanwhile, Trunks still screaming in pain and then, losing his super saiyin glow, transformed back to his regular self.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Goshun, can you feel that? It's my dad, he's in trouble, he's no longer a super saiyan!"  
  
Ryu didn't get a foot off the ground before Goshen caught one of Ryu's legs.  
  
" Even so Ryu, if Uncle Trunks is in trouble there's probably not much we could do, don't worry my dad will come and save him."  
  
" NO! Let me GO!"  
  
With a powerful back kick, Ryu sank Goshun into the dirt and shot into the air.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Goten you were wonderful."  
  
Bra stroked Goten's muscles, each touch making Goten feel more at ease. Goten had been worried, he felt something wrong, but his worries were cast into the shadows as his wife continued to enchant him by her love.  
  
But when he felt a huge power drain, he was brought to his senses.  
  
" Trunks!"  
  
" What? Goten what's come over you?"  
  
" It's Trunks, his power!"  
  
" My brother? Is he okay? Goten tell me what's going on?"  
  
" I don't know what for sure."  
  
Goten kissed his wife and then proceeded to change into his fighting outfit.  
  
* * * *  
  
{This is becoming annoying, Piccolo, finish this.}  
  
With one hand still squashing Trunks, Piccolo used his other hand to swat Krillin off, sending him to the ground.  
  
Piccolo threw Trunks to the ground, his master's orders must be carried out.  
  
He lifted his foot high into the air, and brought it down upon Trunks.  
  
Trunks screamed, but Piccolo's foot muted the sound. Piccolo raised the foot again, Trunks blood had already began to abandon him. The red liquid colored the dirt, turning the earthly brown to defiled purple.  
  
" And now to finish you off!" Piccolo roared, raising his foot even higher.  
  
A trivial tingling feeling had made its way to become an irritating rumble inside Piccolo, Gohan burst forth from Piccolo's stomach. Purple blood and black guts decked Gohan's tired body.  
  
" Piccolo, I don't know what you've become but it ends here. You are responsible for the fatal injuries to my friends, you're responsible for the city you destroyed, but now: No more!"  
  
Gohan cupped his hands, ready to fire an attack he knew all too well. Krillin smiled, happy to see his partner was alive. To Gohan this was just like fighting Cell, he had to make sure not a single cell had survived, but he knew for a fact that Piccolo could always regenerate as long as his head was undamaged. His head would be Gohan's target.  
  
* * * *  
  
" What is it now woman?"  
  
Bulma sighed in annoyance, " Just get over here and look at this monitor! I found this in Eighteen, it's a virus. I've inspected the virus to determine this: a master plan encoded."  
  
" Bulma get to your point!" Vegeta spat out her name.  
  
" Vegeta, look for yourself and see what I see."  
  
And when Vegeta did he was shocked. He read each word carefully.  
  
" But how?"  
  
" I don't know Vegeta, I don't know." 


	5. The Secret of Dr. Gero

The wind was nothing against Vegeta. The fact that he was flying against the wind was insignificant. He was like a bullet jetting through anything that dared to delay or prevent anything he wanted.  
  
He, a prince of saiyan blood, was in a league of his own for other's to bow before him. And yet he bowed down to his mate, simply because deep down beyond this defenses, he loved her.  
  
He arrived in the mountain region, by now Kakarot would sense his power. His power was significant. Once he located Kakarot's residence, he came to the ground and waited at the front porch.  
  
He was the last royal saiyin Prince he didn't live in a palace, but Capsule Corporation had provided him the best of residency on this planet. Compared to his home Kakarot lived in a shack.  
  
He was to fetch him. Now Vegeta knew by now Kakarot should have felt his awesome power. He slowly became agitated and charged up, the increase of power would alert anyone in a 50-mile radius. Still nothing.  
  
He was beyond agitated, he focused his anger into super saiyan power. And still Kakarot did not come.  
  
He would not go to him. He should not go to him. Kakarot would have to come to him. That was the unspoken rule of royalty. Vegeta powered down and smirked his infamous smirk. With weak shot, he blasted the door down.  
  
[If that won't fetch Kakarot, I'll blow his house up, and if that won't work I'll be forced to drag his ass out.]  
  
He heard footsteps thumping towards the door. But instead of Kakarot, Chi- Chi came.  
  
" WHAT IN THE WOLRD DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO I COME TO YOUR FRONT DOOR AND BLOW IT UP? VEGETA, YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS I DON'T KNOW HOW BULMA PUTS UP WITH YOUR SENSELESS BRUTALITY!"  
  
One Vegeta knew the woman was finished he asked himself,[Could it be possible that she is more bitchy than Bulma? Only time could really tell.]  
  
" Listen, woman, I am "Prince" Vegeta to you. I have come for Kakarot."  
  
Chi-Chi didn't move. She had a dangerous death glare set upon Vegeta. As cliché as it sounds, if looks could kill, Vegeta would be a pile of over- burnt ashes.  
  
[This is getting nowhere; I'll half to drag his ass out.]  
  
He walked arrogantly passed Chi-Chi and entered the Son residence. He entered the dining room to see Kakarot being the glutton that he is. Upon a table a massive load of food had been placed, and at one end was Goku was eating it all.  
  
Vegeta didn't have time to get through to Kakarot, there was only sure way to get Kakarot's attention in a situation like this.  
  
Vegeta raised his hand and blasted all of the food, plates and all. The food scattered about the room, splattered upon everything except Vegeta who had taken the precaution to prepare a thing protective aura around him.  
  
" Hey! What was that for?" Goku asked.  
  
" Come Kakarot, we don't have much time."  
  
" Vegeta! You just blasted all my food. Do you know what I had to get all that food? That was my reward for my performance last night!"  
  
Vegeta was caught off guard, he had wanted to fall in laughter, if Kakarot had done what he it sounds like, then Chi-Chi shouldn't be acting bitchy, there was no excuse for being a bitch after a blissful night of-  
  
" Vegeta! Why did you come here? I want an apology, it was hard work!"  
  
" Kakarot, what did you do to deserve any of this."  
  
Goku blushed and played with his fingers at a loss for words.  
  
" Nevermind, look, the faster you come the faster you can return to consume like pig."  
  
" Okay, sounds good, Chi-Chi wouldn't like to see this mess so we better vamoose!"  
  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrist.  
  
" Unhand me Kaka-"  
  
Within an instant Goku had teleported both warriors to the Capsule Corporation.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ryu was amazed he could actually fly with out falling down, his sister had easily mastered the technique, yet it had taken him almost an hour. He could feel Goshun close behind him and closing in.  
  
  
  
Down below both Marron and Rika spotted Ryu dash off in the same direction was Trunks. Now Marron began to get worried, she didn't want her son getting involved with anything that may be dangerous.  
  
" Rika, something is terribly wrong, your father still hasn't comeback and I don't like the fact that the others may be having fun without us."  
  
Rika was a smart girl and wasn't fooled by her mother's attempt. She knew her mom was worried. She also knew her mother was trying to not her worried.  
  
" Ok mom, let's go."  
  
Both took to the skies, Marron of course, holding her daughter's hand so they could fly a little faster. Just above them Goshun dashed through the skies in the same direction.  
  
Marron was shocked. Her daughter didn't need any help flying. Despite, her slow flying rate she was an expert. Marron thought back to when her husband had got her to fly, but back then he was just her boyfriend.  
  
* * * *  
  
1 ***FLASHBACK***  
  
" Oh come on! You're no fun."  
  
" Trunks this isn't a game, let me go." Marron protested.  
  
" If you insist."  
  
Trunks dropped Marron, she screamed in terror as she dropped 450 feet. She felt like she was going to die from shock any second and just when she was about to, Trunks caught her.  
  
" Trunks you idiot! You could've got me killed!"  
  
" That, Marron, was to conquer your fear of heights, trust me after that you'll never experience anything else that was even close to how scary that was."  
  
" Listen, Trunks. I. Don't. Want. To. Fly."  
  
It was pointless to argue and Marron knew that.  
  
" Right, one problem, you already know how to fly, you're just to stubborn to admit it."  
  
Marron face flushed with anger. Trunks set her down untop of a skyscraper and took off in a very slow flight, Marron wasn't going to let Trunks get away. She didn't have a lot of ki but she would try to catch up to Trunks anyway. What she didn't realize until later was that she was flying on her own.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
* * * *  
  
Before long, Marron could sense her husband's ki up ahead. Way ahead of her was Goshun and in front of him, Ryu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryu landed landed upon the blasted land and knew what had happened. He had been sparring ever since he was a toddler and knew what had happened here. A battle. From the air Goshun dropped right beside him.  
  
" Hey Ryu, I can feel Uncle Gohan is close by."  
  
" No way Uncle Gohan is here? Man! Must've been one heck of a battle, wish I could see it."  
  
Ryu released his tail from around his waste and allowed it to flow freely in the air. Both Goshun and Ryu scanned the area for any sign. They found one in the form of three broken bodies.  
  
* * * *  
  
" So what is this again?" Goku asked.  
  
" It's a recording found in the virus which may explain all the events of today. Listen." Bulma commanded."  
  
Bulma played the recording, and the voice of a past foe could be heard.  
  
(((I am Doctor Maxwell Gero and this is my autobiography. I have hidden this information in the most complex of codes and whosoever should be wise enough to encounter this information shall be blessed with knowledge and enhanced to unseen strength. My goal, simple: to dominate the world under one rule, my rule. I developed an army known as the infamous Red Ribbon Army, I had men of brawn and brain. I had organizations all over the world. My army was unstoppable. I alone would become the Alpha and Omega of Earth. But the gods were never in my favor. All my goals and dreams were extinguished by a single boy. One lad had held immense power and his name was Goku. He was only a boy, and yet he destroyed the world's greatest army. To add to my insult he spared my life instead of killing me. That would be his ultimate mistake. Just the thought of one boy equaling to the force of an army kindled the spark of inspiration to build the Androids. The Androids would have the appearance of one being, but the strength of the Red Ribbon Army. I soon realized I would not live too see the full extent of my victory. Most of my life what been withered away to create the Red Ribbon Army. The Androids would find and destroy Goku and his allies, and then proceed to eliminate every form of life in existence. To observe Goku and his allies I would always have him "bugged", little robotic insects would monitor Goku's every move to learn and perfect everything that was Goku. This was an all new obsession, I created Android 0 was a prototype to be a base for further Androids. From Zero I made One, Two, and Three. As I made a new Android I made them stronger, faster, and smarter than the last. In fact Android 3 was so strong there was no need for Androids 1 and 2 so they were recycled into Androids 4 and 5. Five was state-of-the-art, he made Android 3 useless, Four couldn't compare to Five's power. This process of creation and elimination continued until Androids 13, 14, and 15 were made. Thirteen and Fourteen were far too strong. I couldn't destroy them so I was forced to deactivate them until the day they would come in handy. Such A.I. proved to be a threat. My next android, Number 16 would not be so intelligent. His only function would be seek and destroy Goku. He was capable of new programming in case he was ever needed to perform a new task, to make up for his low A.I. he had unbelievable strength. He was to complex and never completed, I would have let the computer continue the project, but the computer was already occupied with a more "significant" project. For my next two Androids I decided to capture humans and "roboticize them" this way I would not have to worry about A.I., and their metallic body was all the strength they needed. I implanted all the memory I had collected from my robotic spy bugs into their memory. Unfortunately, they continuously, rebelled and I was forced to put them to "sleep". I realized I was close to obtaining my goal, I did not want to die so I did the only possible thing I could do. I transformed myself into an android, I would be Android 20 and my predecessor was Android 19. We would both he energy-draining models. This was the fastest way to make loyal Androids, they only needed simple AI and could always get stronger by sucking the energy out of victims. While I rejoiced at my completion of my life's work I knew the best was yet to come. Cell. He was the Perfect warrior. He would be the Perfect Warrior, with the cells of Goku, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and the others. I was unable to destroy my two mistakes: 17 and 18. They were the most powerfully beings on Earth, thus, they would both be consumed by Cell. Cell would always be hungry for power until they day he reached Perfection, then he would be invincible. But in the event, that Cell was ever to be defeated I implemented the Gero chip into Cell. I made a copy of my brain and downloaded it into the chip where it was implemented into to Cell. This biomechanized chip would allow me to control the host from beyond the grave. I would serve as their conscience and they would just serve me. If the hosts were ever defeated, the virus would simply be transported into the victor. This way I would always control the strongest warrior. Until the day Cell awakens this concludes my autobiography)))  
  
Vegeta was satisfied now knowing all the answers.  
  
Goku was confused, beyond all belief.  
  
Bulma was worried if anything, the world's strongest people were right next to her. If one of them should fall into the slavery of Gero, then Earth would fall into hell.  
  
" Umm.Bulma.how exactly do we stop this chip?"  
  
" I have no idea Goku, but Eighteen may know, after all the Gero virus was in her."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten landed on the ground, behind him her sister-in-law and her niece also hit the ground safely. To his horror Gohan, Trunks, ad Krillin laid on the ground motionless. He saw his son and Ryu heading towards their bodies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryu landed next to his father, he tried to awaken him but failed. He moved onto his Uncle Gohan but decided against touching his uncle. Gohan 's beaten and battered body was exposed from his torn tatter. His body was submerged in guts and goo. A nasty mix of back and purple infested his body. Goshun looked upon Uncle Gohan and was grossed.  
  
" Eww! What happened to him?" Goshun exclaimed.  
  
" I don't know. But this had to be one sweet battle, both grandpa and Uncle Gohan and even my dad got hurt."  
  
" I know, I wish we could have seen it."  
  
" See, I told you we should of came. Goshun this is entirely your fault, if you hadn't have stopped me we would have had front row seats to the biggest, battle of the century. This is all your fault!"  
  
" My fault? How is this my fault?"  
  
" Never mind, look, we gotta help them. They're hurt, I don't think we can carry them anywhere, we need to get help."  
  
" I know your mom would know what to do!"  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea Goshun!"  
  
To the boy's relief they saw Goten descend with Marron and Rika.  
  
* * * *  
  
" So there all in the danger zone?" Bulma asked.  
  
" Yes, Piccolo has beaten all of them. However, I don't sense Piccolo. Either he is dead or he is cleverly hiding his power." Vegeta stated.  
  
" Goku, I need you to go over to the battlefield and retrieve Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan. We don't want the virus to infect them as well.  
  
Goku brought two fingers to his forehead.  
  
" No problem Bulma, be back in a flash.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Marron dashed to her husband, there use to be a time when she cry at the simple thought of her love being hurt. But she soon realized her husband was a tough guy, and his saiyin blood will keep him alive.  
  
She used her hand to brush the dust on his face.  
  
And at that very simple touch Trunks awoke.  
  
"Ow, my aching everything." Trunks said dizzily.  
  
" Nice to see you're okay honey."  
  
" Hey, it takes more than a namek to stop a saiyan."  
  
" In any case it would be nice to not have to worry if my husband was alive or not. Gosh what a mess, what happened?"  
  
And while the two were talking Rika went over to help her uncle. She ignored all the gooey guys all over his body and tried to stir him awake.  
  
" Uncle Gohan, Uncle Gohan. Please wake up, we need to get you to safety. You're hurt."  
  
In her attempts, the insides of Piccolo were all over her hands but she didn't care as long as her uncle was okay.  
  
And while she was busy, the boys decided to help Krillin. He easily slipped out of his light coma.  
  
" Man, that Gohan. What a pistol, he sure put out Piccolo. Too bad he got me in the process."  
  
Krillin dusted himself; he then proceeded to pick up his two grandsons.  
  
Alone, Goten stood in shock. He looked around at the destroyed land. He then looked at his friends and brother.  
  
[I should have been here. If I was here this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault. Gohan called us all and no one came to help him but a few fighters. We are a team, the Z-Fighters, and I should have been here.]  
  
A ripple in time and space occurred and from nowhere Goku appeared. The sight of how bad Piccolo beat them first blew him away.  
  
[Wow. Piccolo did a number on these guys. How could Piccolo be this strong? Well I better get them before that virus does.]  
  
Goku walked over to Gohan and put his hands on Gohan's bare chest.  
  
" Yuck. Slimy."  
  
" Grandpa! You're here! You'll make everything better, I know you will. But Uncle Gohan is hurt pretty badly."  
  
" Aw, don't worry Rika, he'll be alright.  
  
" Hey guys come over here! Bulma's found out what happened to Piccolo and Eighteen." Goku hollered.  
  
Krillin was struck by Goku's voice. At the mention of his wife's name he remembered everything. Especially the way she had tried to kill him. Accidentally killed him that is, or so he thought.  
  
" Eighteen? Where is she? How is she? What's wrong with her? Goku tell me!"  
  
" Krillin calm down, Yamcha took off to take her to the Med-Ward remember?" Trunks stated calmly.  
  
" My mother is in the hospitial? What happened?!" Marron asked.  
  
Goku cut in, " Guys we don't have time, all of you put your hands on me and I'll get out of here in a jiffy."  
  
Trunks, now able to walk, joined the others as they all put a hand on Goku. Goku still had one hand on Gohan's chest, he put the other on his forehead and commenced with the Instant Transmission.  
  
In a blur, the party vanished.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eighteen awoke from the hospital bed. She had noticed that her old clothes had been removed and were replaced by a white patient's outfit. She always hated hospitals. It reminded her of the identical solitude of Dr. Gero's lab. She got out of bed. Soon after, she sensed Vegeta close by. He had been the one to beat her. All of a sudden, new power levels arrived. She recognized Krillin's and Marron's instantly.  
  
She didn't want to be found. Quickly, she opened a window and flew away. She didn't have the energy to fly so she landed softly and dashed across the terrain in search of a hideaway.  
  
Just as she vanished from the room, Krillim opened the door.  
  
" Eighteen!"  
  
He looked around to see and empty bed.  
  
" Eighteen! Where are you?"  
  
He had been told that Eighteen was in this room, he didn't know she had just departed. Krillin's eyes saw the open window. He looked outside the window to see hundreds of tiny cars and thousands of tiny people. Eighteen was powerful, but didn't have a ki so she couldn't be sensed.  
  
Krillin turned back in defeat and returned to the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In another room in another place, Gohan slept peacefully. His body had been cleaned of Piccolo's remains. Little did he know that when he awoke, his entire world would change. 


	6. Now Gohan

It was a solemn sight inside the laboratory of Bulma Briefs. There almost everybody was gathered around Bulma waiting for some answers.  
  
" So this a mechanized parasite that lives in your brain?" Trunks asked.  
  
" Yeah, creepy isn't it." Yamcha replied.  
  
"But, where did it come from? It had to be born in a new born host to live." Trunks stated matter-a-factly.  
  
" Well, technically it came from Cell but it has been in Eighteen all along." Bulma said.  
  
" If that's true, why now of all times has the virus been activated." Trunks persisted."  
  
" That remains unknown. I have a guess that a hard blow to the head would initiate an inactive program.  
  
" I can vouch for that." Krillin said sheepishly.  
  
The others looked at Krillin shocked, waiting for him to explain.  
  
" It happened earlier today. We were sparring, eventually I knocked her into the sea. She must've hit the seafloor. When she emerged from the water she looked pretty PO'ed. Like a rabid dog or something."  
  
" Well that explains that, now we need away to stop it. I'll hand it to Gero," Bulma said, " We can't beat it and it only gets stronger. I'm sure I can make an antidote, but I'll need to run some experiments."  
  
" Gohan blew up Piccolo so you have no choice but to experiment on Eighteen." Tien pointed out.  
  
Krillin wanted to protest but decided against it. It was his fault all this started.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goten opened the door to room E-306. He entered and shut the door. He walked over to the bed where his brother slept and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
" Look bro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. From what I hear Piccolo had you in his stomach somehow and Trunks was almost killed. I know I should have been there. I know you wouldn't be here lying in this bed if it weren't for me. It's just, well it's hard to say. I was, I was-"  
  
" Screwing Bra." Gohan finished.  
  
Goten was caught off guard. He didn't really expect his brother to be awake much less listen to him. But what really shocked him was they way he put it. It was true, he was making love to his wife. But he had made it sound so harsh."  
  
Goten bowed his head in shame.  
  
" Yeah, I need to screw her someday." Gohan said.  
  
Goten fell off his chair.  
  
[I did not just hear what I thought I did. Did I?]  
  
Goten shook off the rising anger, " What did you say?"  
  
" Oh don't pretend like you didn't hear me. First I need to change my clothes, these hospital gowns smell horrible. Then I intend on raping your wife."  
  
Goten was surrounded in a blazing fire of anger. Like I statue Goten stood not moving and yet a fire enveloped his body. Gohan only smirked knowing his brother was getting angry. Gohan took advantage of this. He powered up a kamehameha and fired it at Goten. Goten was knocked out of the building and landed on the concrete below. He dashed back to the room to find that his brother had left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in another place, among the broken flasks, spilt liquids, damaged machinery, and destroyed computers.  
  
" Excellent, truly beautiful. You all are almost ready. And when you are they will pay. They will all pay.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back at the lab . . .  
  
Trunks sensed Goten's ki flare up. He also noticed Gohan's ki was active again.  
  
In a streak of knowledge it came to Trunks. " Damn! How could I have been so stupid!" Trunks kissed his wife on the cheek and then flew through the wall to Goten's location. He realized that if the pattern of the virus was still true then logically the virus was now in Gohan. Gohan was the enemy.  
  
Trunks caught up to Goten.  
  
" Yo, Goten! Slow down!"  
  
Goten simply ignored him, dead seat on following Gohan.  
  
" Hey, hello? Anyone there? Goten!"  
  
After a couple more attempts Trunks stopped trying to talk to Goten and decided just to keep following him, wherever he was going. They landed on the front porch of Goten's house, Goten tore the door open. He searched the house and came to one conclusion, Bra was gone.  
  
But how was a mystery to Goten. Tears slowly sparkled down Goten's cheeks. Eventually, he broke down and cried his heart out. Trunks tried to comfort his friend. He tried to find a way to get him to talk. But Goten said nothing, only wept like a child. Trunks tried a new approach.  
  
" Goten you're crying like a baby! What a weakling." Trunks spat, smirking all the way.  
  
This forced Goten to force his sadness into madness. His maniacal anger simmered down. He wiped his tears feeling ashamed, he was a grown man. He shouldn't have been crying.  
  
" Now Goten, tell me what's going on so I can help you."  
  
" It's Gohan, he's taken Bra. He's gonna violate her Trunks! He's gonna touch in away that is reserved for me, her husband."  
  
Trunks now understood what was going on, he wouldn't let Gohan rape his sister. Over his dead body would Gohan get away with such a crime. Virus infected or not.  
  
" I'm gonna kill him Trunks. I'm going to kill him."  
  
" No Goten you, can't. Not by yourself. One, you're too upset to fight with a clear head, and two, Gohan's much stronger than you!"  
  
" I DON'T CARE TRUNKS! I WILL KILL HIM!"  
  
" No Goten, I'm angry too but getting angry will not help you in this situation. Listen, if we fuse we can become Gotenks. All we have to do is go SS3 and Gohan won't stand a chance!"  
  
Goten smiled, leave it to Trunks to think of a plan.  
  
" Okay, Trunks what are we waiting for let's do this!"  
  
" Not yet, we only have 30 minutes in fusion. We can always transform after we find Gohan."  
  
Goten just muttered, " Whatever." This is something that was incredibly out of Goten's character. Trunks realized for the first time how dangerous his bestfriend was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Yes Gohan, infiltrate her body and abuse her. Then kill her. This will weaken the bond between the Briefs and the Sons.} came Gero's voice.  
  
" Yes, Master." was Gohan's reply. In his hands Bra squirmed, trying desperately to free herself. Gohan remained unchanged. She struggled in his arms, the more she struggled, and the tighter he clutched.  
  
{Do it now Gohan. You are running out of time. Intrude her.}  
  
At last Bra managed to kick Gohan, freeing herself she fell downwards to ground. The air whipped her hair around her face, blinding Bra.  
  
" Bitch! I was planning to do this in a hotel but out in the wild will do."  
  
Gohan slammed an energy wave at Bra. Forcing the saiyin princess to the ground.  
  
{Idiot. I never commanded you to use your ki. Now you can be easily sensed.}  
  
[Shut up Doctor! Just because my body is yours doesn't mean my mind is. You may be able to control the words coming form my mouth or any attacks I can perform but you will be stopped.]  
  
{What's this? Resistance is futile. You have much potential. You always have. That is why you resist. I had given you some freedom to enjoy the intercourse, too bad you had resist my order. Now suffer as I gain 100% control!}  
  
Gohan screamed in agony as his brain sent shocks of static all over his body.  
  
{I am dominant and you are recessive. Now do as I say before anyone interferes.}  
  
Gohan did as he was told. He placed himself on top of her and kissed her. Bra was unconscious and knew nothing of what was happening. Gohan continued to kiss her longer and harder. He then proceeded to her neck. Placing wet smooches up and down her neck. He was pleased to hear Bra groan in pleasure even though she was unaware. Her mind was inactive but her body was his for the taking.  
  
{Yes, with any luck Goten, or better yet Vegeta will come to her aid to witness you make lover to her.}  
  
He continued to kiss down until he reached her breast. He kissed them and played with them. He then ripped off her shirt. The only hiding Bra's breast was her bra.  
  
Gohan planned on using his teeth to remove the bra.  
  
" Damn!" Gohan cursed.  
  
He looked up to see Goten and Trunks land unto the grassland.  
  
" Get off her now!" Goten demanded. He was relieved that all Gohan had done was removed her shirt, he had know idea that Gohan has kissed his wife and played with her.  
  
" Sorry little brother, I only listen to my Master. I will get off her for now but only because I have been ordered to kill you. Then she's all mine for the-"  
  
Gohan's sentence was cut short was Trunks kicked him in the face.  
  
" Never talk about my sister that way." Trunks said sternly.  
  
" Stay out of this Trunks this a Brother vs. Brother duel."  
  
" But Goten, I thought we had a plan?"  
  
" Screw the plan. Virus or not, Gohan's gone too far. I will stop Gero, even if I have kill Gohan."  
  
" Goten if you kill Gohan the virus will just be put into you."  
  
" Can it. Trunks that's enough talking from you. Back off."  
  
Trunks decided Goten was going to learn the hard way.  
  
" Okay, Goten, fight him, I'll take Bra way from here."  
  
" Thanks for understanding Trunks. I'll stop Gohan."  
  
" That's Gero Gohan to you! Gohan ceased to exist the second he killed Piccolo. Now only Gero Gohan lives. If you think you can just leave with Bra you're wrong. Terribly wrong. I won't let you take her from me. She's mine."  
  
Gohan put a protective ki aura over Bra.  
  
" There! If you try to touch her you'll only get burned."  
  
" Gero Gohan quit talking! I know what's really going on. I'm not stupid. Even though Dr. Gero may have you under his control I know this is more than that. For a long time you have wanted her. But because you were married you tried to ignore the feeling. You're overriding his programming and using this virus as an excuse. That is why you must not live."  
  
Gero Gohan smirked; there was no more reason for words. Goten wanted a fight and for it he would die. 


End file.
